Future Shock redone
by protector91
Summary: Redoing of Future Shock.  John traveled to the future with only one purpose in mind.  To retrieve Cameron's chip.  But all too soon he finds himself thrust headlong into the war between humans and machines.  Can youthful John be the hero he's meant to be?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Due to my dislike of the rushed feeling of how the conflicts in Future Shock were resolved (and how I dug myself into a hole where Cameron was concerned) I'm redoing the story. Certain aspects of the original Future Shock will still be used though there won't be many. The first chapter is largely the same as the original except the second half is completly different. Since I'm redoing Future Shock it's sequel (Blast to the Past) is being deleted. Part of Blast to the Past's first chapter is still used in this chapter. There may be a few similarities between this and Terminator Salvation.**

John couldn't believe it. He was at a loss for words. Staring him in the face was the father he never knew, Kyle Reese. He had imagined this moment for so long and now that it was actually happening he couldn't figure out what to say.

"What's your name kid?" Kyle asked.

"Says his name's John Connor," Derek answered for him. "We ran into him a few minutes before you showed up. The way he identified himself you'd think his name was important, but I've never heard of any John Connor. Have you?"

"No I haven't Derek. So John, would you mind telling us what you are doing out here in my jacket?" Kyle asked.

"Katherine Weaver picked a real good time to abandon me," John thought. He was about to answer when one of the soldiers spoke out.

"He's obviously responding to the message you sent out," A female soldier with red hair who seemed to be in her early twenties said. "You remember, the one over the radio asking for people to join us wherever they were."

John decided to go along with this for now. "Yeah that's the truth," John lied. I was on my way over here when I ran into a machine. I was letting my clothes dry after a rain storm when it showed up. In its attempt to kill me it shot up all my clothes, but I managed to get out of range before it could finish the job."

"That's the dumbest story ever," John and Kyle thought simultaneously. Kyle wasn't sure if he should trust this kid, but for some reason he decide to. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he felt as if he knew John from some where.

"What do you think?" Derek asked Kyle as they turned their backs to everyone.

"I don't believe his story, but for now he comes with us," Kyle answered.

"Are you sure?"

Kyle nodded and turned to John. "Ok John, I believe you. Our HQ isn't far from here." Kyle then turned to the others. "Let's move out team," He ordered.

As the soldiers marched forward John hung back away from the others as he did not want to answer any questions. The red haired solider, however, walked right over to him and said, "You can thank me later John."

"Thanks for helping me out back there, but why did you do it?" John asked.

The girl rolled her eyes then smiled. "It has been a while. It's me, Savannah Weaver."

John was shocked. "Savannah it's you!"

"Keep your voice down," Savannah whispered. "The machines could be anywhere and we don't want to give away our positions. I'll fill you in on every thing when we get back to HQ."

"How are you alive though?" John asked happy that there was at least someone that he could talk to in this bleak and barren future.

"You can thank Ellison for that. Like I said though, we'll talk more when we're alone."

After walking for 10 minutes several dogs started to bark. Derek signaled for everyone to stop and to head into the building next to them. As they followed Derek inside, Kyle turned to John.

"Have you ever used one of these things before?" He asked holding out a grenade launcher. In truth the grenade launcher was one of the few weapons he wasn't really familiar with, but he was sure it was the same basic point and shoot type of weapon.

"Yes," John said as he took the gun. "What model is it?" John asked in reference to the terminator.

"Can't be certain. The terminators had been sending out T-600s over the past few weeks, but it was probably till they could manufacture more triple 8s.

"Shhh," Derek whispered. "It's coming." Everyone took cover as two machines came walking in to the building holding two plasma rifles. Their missions shown on their optical visions stated:

**Primary target: Derek Reese - Resistance Leader**

Secondary target: Kyle Reese - Second in command

John took aim and was prepared to fire when one of the other soldiers accidently made a noise when trying to get into a good position.

The terminator turned its head and immediately opened fire. The exposed fighter attempted to dodge the attack but the other terminator fired as well. Their concentrated fire blew off his head.

Another resistance fighter fired her grenade launcher and blew off the first terminator's head. The other terminator looked up to the fighter's vantage point and fired off several rounds causing the point to collapse under her feet.

John made an attempt to fire, but it saw him and Savannah. They both ducked just narrowly being missed by another round of fire. As they both laid low to the ground a grenade landed next to them. With only a few seconds to spare they got up and ran as fast as they could, but were still caught in the shockwave of the blast knocking them both into the air.

John recovered, but saw that Savannah was out cold. The terminator searched the area for any more resistance fighters. It scanned the one it knocked down from the balcony and its screen showed:

**Allison Young: Immobile**

It was prepared to fire when another resistance fighter shouted, "Get away from her!" Exposing herself position in the process. The terminator fired at the wall above her causing some of it to collapse on top of her.

"Jessie!" Derek shouted as he ran to her.

"Derek, stay down!" Kyle shouted but it was too late. The machine shot him in the leg forcing him down.

**Derek Reese- injured: Terminate**

Kyle raised his shot gun and fired off several shots to get the machine's attention.

**Secondary target Kyle Reese: Terminate**

Kyle made a run for it hoping the machine would follow, but it instead fired at the top of the opening bringing down more debris to block Kyle's exit. Kyle turned and had his gun blasted out of his hand by the machine. This was it. He had finally met his match.

"Hey!" John shouted from the balcony loud enough to get the machine's attention. As it turned Savannah blew the machine's hand off with her grenade launcher. John took aim and fired a grenade into the machine's chest causing it to blow up.

Kyle carefully walked over to the terminator and inspected its body to make sure it was dead. He then whipped out a knife and used it to extract the machine's chip just in case. He put it underneath his foot and crushed it.

"Ok all clear," he informed John and Savannah. He then went to check on the others. Derek was mildly injured, but Jessie and Allison were badly hurt.

"Brewster, you better clear a room back at base. We have three injured, over," Kyle said into his commlink.

"Does he mean Katherine Brewster?" John asked Savannah.

"Yes he does. How do you know her?"

"Met her once when I was thirteen. She was the first girl I ever kissed, but let's not get into that."

"Not a bad shot John," Kyle congratulated as he walked over to the two. "You've gained my trust."

"Thanks." John replied with a genuine smile. He couldn't remember the last time he smiled like that. It felt good.

* * *

**Resistance HQ**

Upon reaching the HQ Allison, Derek, and Jesse were all taken to medical bay. Savannah offered for to share her quarters with John, which Kyle initially rejected considering what happened the last time they had co-ed quarters. She eventually wore him down however.

"So now that were alone can you tell what exactly happened after the T-1001 and I left and what year are we in?" John asked.

"The year is 2025. After you vanished Ellison came for me and picked me up from school like that machine asked. Even though I was just a kid he still filled me in on everything. I didn't know what to believe, but Ellison took me on the road shortly after that. I was pretty much living the life you did." She explained.

"The nukes fell when I was only eleven. The resistance began to form months later, but they were still scattered for the most part. In 2014 Ellison was terminated trying to protect me from a T-600. I met up with the resistance shortly after that," She continued.

"I rescued Derek from a T-888 and he was impressed with me and allowed me to join up with the resistance. Kyle proved to be quite the soldier, however, and became the second in command 8 years later. Some of us think he's a better leader than Derek actually is."

"Do you know what happened to John Henry?" John asked needing to know the answer to that question as well.

"No. I never saw him again after the day Derek was killed in the present timeline. I can only guess he was picked up by the machines."

"Wherever John is the T-1001 will probably try to find him. She disappeared shortly before you guys found me. She said that she was creating something to fight Skynet, but why would machines fight machines. As far as I could tell she didn't seem to be reprogrammed."

"There has been a rumor going around that a certain branch of machines had separated from Skynet. Though no one has ever confirmed these reports. Any other questions?"

"That girl that was injured during the triple 8 attack is Allison Young isn't she?"

"Yes. How do you know about her?"

"When Cameron was experiencing a glitch in her programming it caused her to believe she was a girl called Allison from Palmdale. Up till now I had no idea what she had been talking about. My next big question is, what's my father like?"

"Kyle has probably the biggest heart out of everyone here. He's also strong and completely stubborn, which a lot of us believe is why most of his plans work out in the end."

"One final question, Savannah. My mother died didn't she?" John asked. Deep down he knew the answer, but still hoped he was wrong.

"Terminal Leukemia in the year 2009. She was cremated in Mexico," she regretfully informed him.

"Lights out you two," Derek said as he walked passed Savannah's quarters. Savannah was out like a light in no time, but John had a significantly hard time falling asleep.

He was in the future that his mother had tried so hard to prevent with the father he never even knew. Worse yet up till today John had never destroyed a terminator in his life and now they're crawling all over the place. How could he ever lead the Resistance. He's just a kid for crying out loud!

* * *

**The Following Morning**

**John's POV**

"Ok, rise and shine," Derek Reese said swinging open the door.

"Morning Derek," Savannah mumbled into her mattress.

"Catch, kid," Derek said throwing me some clothes. "When you're done changing report to the center of the base."

"No problem. What for?" I asked.

"You'll see," he vaguely answered shutting the door.

"Um, Savannah. Can you," I started.

"Say no more. I won't look," she said closing her eyes and also turning her back to me.

"So, you got any advice for me on my first day as a member of the Resistance?" I asked sliding out of Kyle's coat and into the uniform Derek left me.

"Just don't do anything to aggravate any of the higher ranked soldiers and you shouldn't have any sort of problems," she advised. Savannah and I left our quarters and headed for the center of the base. While we were walking I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Whoops. Sorry… Katherine," I said recognizing the now older Katherine Brewster.

"John Connor." Her look was stern and the tone of her voice wasn't a particularly happy one.

"Nice to see you." I said and Katherine slapped me.

"That was for never calling me," she said.

"That was years ago, Brewster! How can you still be upset!" I shouted while rubbing my stinging cheek.

"Would you care to explain how you're still looking so young?" She asked me dismissing my other question.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me," she said; arms crossed.

"Time travel," I simply answered.

"Ok I believe you."

"What?" I asked not believeing that she'd easily believe that. "Why?"

"You aren't the only person Sky Net sent machines back in time after," she responded and walked down the hallway.

"Don't ask," I told the snickering Savannah. We reached the center of the base and I saw Kyle and Derek waiting for me outside of a cage.

I still couldn't grasp the fact that I was seeing my father for the first time in my life. The cruel irony of all this was that I spent my whole life with just my mother and now I'm with my father. It's like fate doesn't want me to be with both parents at the same time.

"Good morning, John," Kyle said.

"Morning," I said saluting to him.

"At ease soldier," he told me.

"He's not a soldier yet, Kyle," Derek corrected him. "Not until he passes our little test."

"Test?" I asked.

"It's a new system they just recently started. Every time we get a new recruit they always have him or her fight one of the other soldiers. If you last fifteen minutes they allow you to go out into the field. If not they find something else for you to do around here. It's ridiculous, I know, but the Reese brothers don't want to send just anybody out into the fight. We've lost so many people already in the early days of the war; most of them didn't last long and some weren't all that good in a battle," Savannah explained to me.

"Step inside the cage, please," Kyle said opening it.

"Good luck, John," Savannah said to me as I stepped inside.

"Thanks," I replied as someone else entered the cage with me. A noticed a few other soldiers entering the area to watch the fight as well. A part of me was expecting to hear the rules of fight club for a split second.

"How long do you think the kid will last?" I heard one of them ask.

"Against Mike? I'll give him four, five minutes tops."

"Alright John; let's see what you've got," Derek said to me. The guy I now know to be Mike stared at me; probably determining if I can fight or not. I heard him laugh and he began to circle me. I got into a defensive stance that I learned from my mother.

He got closer to me and I threw out a punch, which he dodged. I threw out a second one, which he blocked and he countered with a punch of his own. I fell back into the cage and pushed myself off. I shook my head to clear it up and tried a round house kick. He deflected it and followed up with a kick to my side. I grabbed my side, which allowed him to continue with a straight jab at my heart. I fell back and picked myself back up.

"You're in over your head kid," Mike said. "Why don't you just give and save yourself a lot of pain."

"The only words that he said that registered with me were 'you're in over your head'. It made me think back to that day.

* * *

_Sarkissian straddled my mother and closed his hand around her neck. She couldn't get him off her because her hands were tied behind her back. I could feel my anger rising as that sick maniac slapped her across the cheek with his gun. I slowly started to saw at my bindings against something sharp while his attention was diverted._

* * *

I came back to reality just as Mike punched me directly in the stomach. The wind was knocked out of me and then I felt the back of his fist connect with the right side of my face. I felt everything fall back as I collapsed to the hard floor.

* * *

_Sarkissian spotted me trying something and roughly shoved me to the floor. My eyes conveyed my fury as I shot back up revealing my unbound hands. Sarkissian only smirked and laughed at me like an insane nut. "You're in over your head kid. You've probably never taken a life before," he taunted me. He spotted my mom trying to get up and kicked her in the throat forcing her back down. _

_"Stay away from my mother!" I roared and then tackled him to the ground._

Mike attempted to kick me in the side of the head, but I stopped it and shot back up to my feet. I rushed Mike and shoved him into the cage. He pushed me off him and threw out a punch. I ducked it and hit him in the gut and then executed a jumping roundhouse kick hitting him in the nose. He staggered backward and tried to hit me in the shoulder. I dodged it and elbowed him in the mouth.

I kicked his feet out from under him and he fell to his knees. I stepped in front of him and upper cut him with all my strength knocking him to the floor. The blood started to flow out of his mouth, but I wasn't stopping there. I kicked him multiple times in the ribs and then once in his already broken nose; blood spewed out of it.

* * *

_I kicked him several times in the ribs and then knelt behind him. "Am I in over my head now!" I shouted at Sarkissian; arms linked around his neck. The homicidal bitch gasping for air._

* * *

"Am I in over my head now!" I shouted at Mike as I linked my arms around his neck.

"John, that's enough," I heard a voice say, but it didn't register with me.

* * *

_"John, stop!" Sarah shouted at me._

* * *

"John, stop!" I heard Savannah's voice cry out.

* * *

_I heard Sarkissian's neck snap and then my mother pulled me off him. She actually looked scared for a moment as she looked at me and then at Sarkissian's corpse. It was then that the gravity of the situation sunk in. I had taken a life. A human life._

* * *

I was being dragged off of Mike before his neck could break. He was groaning in pain as two other people assisted him to his feet.

"Kyle said that's enough," a soft and familiar voice said to me.

"Cameron," I thought before suddenly blacking out.

* * *

"That's on hell of a case of Post Traumatic Stress," I heard someone say. "Whatever Mike did must've made him relieve a particularly nasty memory." Everything faded back into focus for me and I saw that I was in the medical bay.

"Glad you've woken up." I looked to my right and saw Allison standing a few feet from me.

"How long have I been out?" I asked rubbing the back of my head.

"For about five, maybe six hours," she answered then extended her hand. "My name is Allison. Allison Young."

I took her hand and shook it. "John. John Connor."

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**John's POV**_

**_30 years ago_**

**1995**

I raced down the stairs wanting to stay as far ahead of that 'cop' as I could. I made it to the parking garage and raced over to my motorcycle. I tried to fire up the engine, but nothing happened.

"Come on!" I shouted trying to make the thing work. Why did it have to pick now of all times to not work for me! I tried once again as the cop or whatever the thing was made his way into the garage.

With one last attempt my motorcycle sprung to life and I sped out of the place while the thing gave chase to me. I sped out into the streets hoping that would give me an edge as he didn't have a car, but that didn't dissuade him.

He simply stole a truck that was still in motion, throwing the driver out in the process. He plunged through any car that was foolish enough to get in his way. Why the hell was he trying to kill me! ?

I weaved through the traffic and sped into a deserted street to escape him. Once I was sure I put enough distance between us I brought my vehicle to a stop. I looked behind me and sighed in relief. He was nowhere to be seen.

That relieved sigh was premature, however, because he came crashing through part of the over pass and crashed into the pavement!

* * *

I woke up from my dream about my first encounter with the T-1000. Every inch of my body covered in sweat. I rapidly looked around the room I was in having momentarily forgotten where and more importantly when I was.

Everything that had happened since I came here flooded my head; from blowing up that terminator, to nearly killing another member of the resistance, to meeting up with not only my 'dead' uncle, but my 'dead' father as well. It was a lot to take in at once. If I wasn't raised the way I was I probably wouldn't have been able to take any of it in.

"Bad dream?" Savannah asked me. I nodded my head. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

I sighed and wiped my sweaty forehead. "I was ten. It was my first run in with a terminator; a T-1000 and a T-888 at the exact same time. I almost didn't make it out of the confrontation alive." I explained.

"My whole childhood was one big mess. Even when I was in foster care the people that were taking care of me didn't seem to like me that much. It must be a Connor trait," I said mainly as a joke then lay back down on my mattress.

"Do you really think that we can win this war?" I asked her as I tried to welcome the call of sleep.

"I don't know what to tell you John. We've been at this for a while now. Every time we seem to get the upper hand the machines always snatch victory from our grasp. Not to mention that our weapons supplies are getting dangerously low," she said looking up at the ceiling.

"We've nearly run out of grenades and our shot guns are only good at point-black range. Given how accurate terminators are we never live long enough to get that close," she said to me.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this. We were supposed to stop Judgment Day. We blew up Cyberdyne and made sure that no one would follow Miles Dawson's work and yet the machines still came back. It's like nothing we do will change anything. So much for being able to make our own fate," I complained.

"Don't talk like that John," Savannah said to me. I turned over on my side to look at her.

"Look around us Savannah. What don't you see?" I asked her.

"The world is supposed to be lush and green and full of life. I don't see any of that. My mom and I sacrificed so much so that we could stop this from coming to pass. Yet no matter how hard we tried and believe me we tried, this future. This fucked up future seems to always be the end result."

"John. Just because you couldn't change the past… I mean the future… or I guess you can now say the present…"

"Savannah," I cut off.

"Sorry," she apologized. "Just because you couldn't change any of this doesn't mean you have to give up hope. From what you told me things have changed already."

"Yeah, by leaping forward in time I've erased myself from future history and now my dead Uncle from the original timeline is the new leader of this alternate timeline… time travel really hurts my brain," I said to her.

"I know what you mean," Savannah said turning to lie on her back. "Try to go back to sleep. Good night, John," she said and closed her eyes.

"Night," I said to her and tried to sleep once again. As I drifted off into sleep I could only think of my mother. I needed her now. More than ever, I needed her. I wasn't ready to fight this war on my own. It was too soon, but it couldn't be helped. The future is now.

* * *

**April 10, 2009**

**Sarah's POV**

My heart was breaking. No. It had been breaking a little bit every day since Kyle Reese was killed. Now it was shattered into a billion pieces so small there was no chance of ever putting it back together.

My son; the future hero of all mankind was about to go with that machine. That terminator bitch to retrieve Cameron's chip in the distant future; it had nothing to do with fighting the future war.

It was only about her; that machine. I prayed every night and day that this moment would never come to pass. That we would prevent Judgment Day. That John would have the opportunity to group up like a normal boy, but now I saw that life was never going to happen.

I knew that once John stepped into that portal I would never see him again. I didn't know that for sure, but I just had this annoying feeling in my gut telling me that this was the last time we'd ever see one another.

That once he traveled to the future he'd stay there; regardless of whether or not he actually won the war because if he returned to this time he would have to relieve the horror of Judgment day all over again.

I told him my reasons for staying were because I wanted to stop it, but in truth I couldn't bear to see the war torn world of the future. It would have been too much for me to handle. As the timer reached zero and the room became engulfed in a bright light I spoke my last words to my son.

"I love you too."

* * *

**2025**

**The next morning**

Savannah and I were stirred awake by the sound of someone knocking on the metal door to our room.

"Come in," I said wanting to stay asleep for the next twenty four hours. I had the dream again several times last night.

"Morning guys."

"I shot straight up and looked at the door. It was only until I saw who the voice belonged to that I felt my eagerness die out a little. It was Allison Young. Not her. Not Cameron.

"Morning Allison," Savannah greeted and then let out a long yawn.

"Morning," I said and gave a little yawn as well.

"Didn't get too much sleep last night?" She asked.

"You could say that," I replied to her. "How's Mike doing?"

"He'll live, but he's going to be out of action for a bit until the injuries you gave him heal."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"You don't have to apologize, John," she cut off.

"Speaking of injuries you seem to be doing pretty well for a girl that fell off of a second floor balcony," Savannah said referencing two night ago.

"The rubble broke my fall," she joked. "Anyway I just came here to tell you guys that Derek called a meeting in the center of the base. It's in about ten minutes."

"Thanks Allison," I said not able to look her in the face.

"Ok. I'll see you there," she said and I caught her giving me a strange look from out of the corner of my eye.

"Do you have a problem with her or something?" Savannah questioned me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked pretending to not know.

"You wouldn't look at her the entire time she was here."

"Every time I look at her, I can only see Cameron. I came to this time with only one purpose. To get back her chip and yet now I'm not so sure I'll be able to. Heck I don't even know how I'm supposed to get back home. It's not like the machine have any reason to create a time displacement device now," I grumbled.

"Just give it time John. No pun intended," she said when I gave her a look. We departed from our quarters and headed for the center of the base. Most of the soldiers were gathered there. Standing in front of the cage were Derek, Kyle, and Jessie.

"Good morning everyone," Derek greeted.

"Good morning," the team all greeted in unison.

"Early this morning at about 0500 we intercepted a transmission," Derek started.

"Seems the terminators are transporting a big stash of plasma rifles to one of the nearby work camps later in the week for the newly built machines," Jessie continued.

"As you know we're running low on weapons. Soon we'll just have only our hand guns and we all know you have to be deadly accurate for one of those things to actually do damage to a terminator. We get our hands on those weapons and maybe we can start fighting back harder. We need about twenty-five people to volunteer for this mission. If you so desire step forward now," Kyle said.

After twenty seconds passed people started coming forward including me and Savannah. I noticed Derek giving me a weird look as I stepped up.

"Thank you all," he said. "Dismissed. Everyone except for you John," Derek said while everyone, but Savannah dispersed.

"Is something wrong sir?" I asked Derek.

"Listen kid. It's nothing personal, but we can't let you go with us on the mission."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Because of the incident yesterday, Mr. severe post traumatic stress disorder," Jessie said to me.

"Like I'm the only person to ever have post traumatic stress in this resistance," I said feeling agitated right now.

"Yes, but your case seem worse than most and we can't risk anything during the mission," Kyle said.

"So you're saying I'm a liability?" I questioned them.

"To put it simply soldier, yes," Jessie answered. "Dismissed." I felt my fists ball up, but in the end I wound up saluting the three and started to walk away with Savannah behind me.

"I'm sorry about that, John. In all honesty I think they're keeping you out because they don't want you to get killed."

"Even if that were true this is what I was born for Savannah. That machine wouldn't have allowed me to tag alone if she thought I wouldn't be able to handle myself in this time."

"So what are you going to do?" Savannah asked.

"You'll see," I told her.

* * *

"Do you think we made the right decision?" Kyle asked Jessie and Derek.

"It's for the kid's own good. He's a good fighter, but he'll be as good as dead if he zones out in the middle of combat," Jessie said to Kyle.

"It's just that…I don't know. Something about John feels strangely familiar to me, but I don't know what."

"I thought it was just me," Derek said.

"You too?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah; as a matter of fact he reminds me of you a little when you were his age."

* * *

**Sky Net Central**

"So John Connor has finally arrived," Cromatire thought as he looked over the footage recorded by a terminator before it was destroyed two nights ago. Cromatire didn't fully understand what was so special about the human when Sky Net assembled him.

It was less than clear in its explanation about how it knew that John would someday arrive in this particular year. The only thing it was clear on was that John had to be terminated one way or another.

And as such a specific terminator was being assembled for that exact purpose. Cromatire switched the monitors to the terminator assembly line as one machine was just finished being put together.

**Model: TOK-715**

**Infiltration alias: Cameron**

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Sarah will appear at certain parts of the story just because I like the character and want to write about how she feels about the loss of John.**


End file.
